Q n A 4 final
by DevilKoza21
Summary: siauthor males summary, jadi baca aja... maaf OOC, OCC, Typo dkk


**Halo, kembali lagi bareng Author, Koza. ^^/**

**Mizawa: astaga Author, Elu lama banget publish!**

**Koza: maklum, internet lemot, bu. ^^**

**Mizuki: Author emang gak keren! Cepetan tamatin nih Fanfic! Biar gue cepet-cepet bisa keluar di Fanfic KHR selanjutnya! .**

**Koza: aiks? Mizuki! Ngapain kamu tiba-tiba neplok disini? Belum saatnya tau! Nanti, aja ya. Belum keluar idenya! XD**

**Mizuki: *lari kebelakang Mizawa* AUTHOR! KEJAM! NGGAK PUNYA SIFAT BER-PERIKEBAIKAN!(?) *nagis***

**Koza: aduh, Mizuki. Kan belum ada ide Authornya. Nanti kalau ada, Author masukan kamu. Ya, ya,**

**Mizawa+All Chara KHR: hayuuu~ Koza-chan, anak orang nangis tuh.**

**Koza: kalian semua kembali ketempat! Atau saya giling kalian pakai Bulldozer-ku!**

**Mizawa+All Chara KHR: *kabur***

**FOR VONGOLA-CAVALLONE**

**1. pstt hibari pilih siapa? tsuna, dino, atau aku?**

Kyouya: aku lebih memilih Hibird dan Roll daripada si Uke lemah, Haneuma, atau orang asing….

Koza: ish, ish, kamu ini kerjanya bikin orang pundung aja,

Kyouya: jadi salah aku menolak ketiganya?

Koza: setidaknya pilih salah satunya. Kalau seandainya box animal Roll hancur atau Hibird mati. Siapa yang gantiin?

Kyouya: baiklah, menurut anilisis(?)-ku bagusnya sih Haneuma… *blushing* tapi si Uke lemah itu juga bagus dari segi kekuatan, *ngeliat Author minta bantuan*

Koza: jangan liat aku, aku nggak bisa bantu urusan ini…

Kyouya: *puppy eyes*

Koza: che, kau ini seenaknya menggunakan kelemahan orang. Baiklah! Menurutku lebih baik si Kuda bodoh itu,

Kyouya: *peluk-peluk Author* Sankyu Author! *ngacir ke Dino***  
**

**2. ayo bertarung denganku kyoya!**

Koza: Kyo-kun, ada yang ngajak kamu, bertarung tuh,

Kyouya: *lagi asik-asiknya meluk Dino* che, di saat ini ada saja yang mengganggu.

Koza: *mempersilahkan* jangan sampai mati, kalau mati hukumanmu nggak boleh menyentuh Roll maupun Hibird!

Kyoya: Author memang bukan manusia yang ber-perimalaikat(?)!

Koza: apaan lagi tuh? =="a

Kyouya: mana aku tau! Tanya si Mizuki sono! *udah siap bawa-bawa tonfa*

5 jam kemudian….

Kyouya: hai' Author! Si pembaca tadi sudah saya bikin dia kamikorosu!

Koza: Baka! Tadi aku bilang jangan ampe di-kamikorosu Kyouya,

Tsuna: *muncul entah darimana* tadi Author bilang "jangan sampai mati" berarti kalau kamikorosu boleh!

Koza: *speechless* =="

**3. reborn kamu mau gak jadi UKE-ku? #dor!**

Koza: wuidih! Nih orang extreme banget ya, nekad banget mau nge-Uke-in si Bayi mafia ini.

Reborn: khukhukhu…. Tenang aja, Thor. Biar kubuat dia bagaimana rasanya nge-Uke-in aku.

3 jam kemudian…

Reborn: *sudah berpakaian rapi* che, dia ternyata sama tidak bergunanya dengan Dame Tsuna dan Dame Dino.

Koza: Reborn, setidaknya bahasamu itu butuh di buat sopan lagi.

Reborn: *ngamuk* hei, Author bodoh! Dimana-mana nggak ada Mafia itu sopan!

Koza: *ikutan ngamuk* ada kok, itu buktinya si Tsuna dan Dino. Anaknya sopan!

Reborn: itu kan buat mencari informasi, makanya mereka jadi sopan bodoh!

Koza: ngapain kamu pakai ngata-ngatain saya bodoh! Mentang-mentang mafia, nggak usah sok ngajak kelahi dong!

Reborn: ohhh, ngajak ribut? ayo! Kita pergi ke tempat biasa!

Koza: dimana?

Reborn: di tempat Taman Lawang! Kita adu banci(?)!

Koza: oke, saya tunggu kamu disana! Awas elu kagak dateng! Gue kirim si Lussuria ke rumah elu, biar di-raep seketika!

Reborn: oke, kita deal ya!

Koza: deal!

Mizawa: yak, pembaca. Sabaiknya nanti habis baca ini jangan lupa berdoa dan cuci mata ya, habis itu minta kepada tuhan buat supaya matanya masih perawan lagi,

Mizuki: si Author, udah satu cerita aja belom selese, mau buat yang baru. Nggak AWESOME!

Tsuna: Mizuki-san, sejak kapan kamu pakai embel-embel 'AWESOME' itu?

Mizuki: ah, baru aja. Gara-gara si Mizawa nonton anime apa sih, itu anime yang tentang sejarah itu. Aku lupa namanya Axis, Axis. Axis apalah gitu.

Gokudera: *keluar dari semak-semak* itu namanya Axis Power: Hetalia Mizuki-san! Dari fandom sebelah itu~

Mizuki: iya itulah, aku nggak tau.

Tsuna: yak, kita lanjutkan aja.

**4. fusoso mukuro! berapa lama kamu dipenjara vendicare?**

Mizawa: karena Author masih (sepertinya) berkelahi dengan Reborn biar aku yang lanjutkan ya,

Mukuro: *keluar dari balik pohon nanas* kufufufufu…. Hola, lama tak berjumpa ya, Mizawa-chan.

Mizawa: Mukuro, stop dulu sifat mesum-mu itu! Kita mesti jawab dulu pertanyaan tadi!

Mukuro: oke, oke, Mizawa-chan!

Mizawa: jadi Mukuro! Sudah berapa lama kamu dipenjara Vendicare?

Mukuro: menurut hasil penghitungan untuk tahun ini (ini mukuro yang berumur 15) sekitar 2 bulan, 23 hari, 12 jam, 45 menit, dan 31 detik.

Mizawa: detil banget ya, kalau kamu yang dewasa?

Mukuro: *mulai ngitung lagi* sekitar 9 tahun, 3 bulan, 14 hari, 4 jam, 9 menit, 17 detik.

Mizawa: kayaknya itu sekitar baru masuk tahun baru ya,

Mukuro: setelah aku kabur, trus si Uke 'wannabe' itu mengalahkan Byakuran, aku tukaran posisi sama dia. Aku lepas dari penjara, dia dipenjara. coba dulunya aku dipenjara, dia nggak. Sekarang kebalikannya~ *seneng Byakuran dipenjara*

Mizuki: ehh, yang penting kamu udah jawab, nggak perlu GaJe-GaJe-an lagi!

**5. dino! apa kah anda menerima guardian? aku mau jadi storm guardianmu *nunjukcincinvongola* dan ini punya gue bukan gokudera!**

All chara: *melototin reviewer* jiiiitttt….

Mizawa: hei, hei, kenapa kalian melototin dia kayak gitu?

Tsuna: aku mau ngecek itu cincin Gokudera-kun atau bukan?

Mizuki: jelas-jelas dia nulis "ini milik gue bukan Gokudera" kamu baca nggak sih review-nya?

Tsuna: baca sih, Cuma aku curiga. Soalnya kemarin cincin Gokudera-kun hilang pas dia lagi mandi.

Mizawa: berarti yang salah bikin hilang siapa?

Gokudera: aku,

Mizuki: jadi yang salah?

Gokudera: aku,

Tsuna: sepertinya kita kelupaan sesuatu deh,

All: apaan?

Tsuna: jawaban buat review diatas, ^ *nunjuk review diatas*

Mizawa: oh, iya, ampe lupa! Oke, jawab Dino!

Dino: oke, umm, boleh saja sih. Tapi organisasi-ku hanya berisikan orang-orang pilihan kakekku dan Reborn. Jadi setidaknya kamu sudah diakui oleh kakekku atau Reborn sebagai anggota mafia-ku.

Mizawa: dari dulu, ternyata Dame Dino selamanya jadi Dame Dino… tunggu, dulu! Dino! Kakek kamu kan, sudah meninggal. Mana bisa dia minta perestuan dari kakek kamu! Apa lagi si Reborn kan lagi berkelahi dengan si Author!

Dino: makanya, sulit minta persetujuan dari mereka berdua bukan?

Mizuki: iya juga sih, =="a

Mizawa: tapi, makasih ya, etto…

Mizuki: Zhao Gui Xian-san karena udah mau nge-review ^^

CIAO

STORM GUARDIAN CAVALLONE DECIMO (CANDIDATE)

**Zhao Gui Xian**

Mizuki: selanjutnya dari?

Mizawa: etto, dari Aihara-04 san!

Koza: oke, kita mulai…

Mizuki: *panik* Author darimana saja? Kok, sampai Reborn-san luka-luka gitu?

Koza: nanti aja gue jelasin di akhir,

Mizawa: oke, inilah review-nya!

**hohoho, aku mau nanya untuk keluarga Vongola  
1. Hibari, sebenarnya kamu itu pacaran sama Dino ya?**

Kyoya: kalau aku jawab iya bagaimana?

Mizuki: buset, jujur banget ya?

Kyouya: kan kamu pernah bilang bohong itu dosa, makanya aku jujur aja.

Mizawa: tapi nggak se-jujur itu juga kan,

Koza: iya, kamu beberapa hari ini aneh Kyouya. Tadi habis makan apa?

Kyouya: makan seperti biasa,

Mizuki: yakin?

Mizawa: apa nggak kita bawa aja ke Dr. Shamal? Buat diperiksa gitu.

Koza: iya, tapi aku takut kalau ketempat dokter itu,

Kyouya: kenapa?

Koza: secara ya, gue itu cewek! Artinya, nanti yang diperiksa si hidung belang itu bukan kamu. Tapi aku-nya! Kan, dia pernah bilang, dia hanya mau memeriksa perempuan dan binatang. Selain itu nggak mau,

Mizawa: bahkan anak kecil sekali pun,

Mizuki: bahkan ibu-ibu bawa anak laki-lakinya yang sakit gitu dia nggak mau?

Koza: mana gue tau! Tanya aja sama si Shamal noh, di depan rumah Tsuna(mi) tuh,

Kyouya+Mizawa+Mizuki: *kabur kedepan rumah Tsuna*

**2. Wah, Kyouya-kun, teryata kau kalah sama nanas mesum**

Koza: mumpung Kyouya lagi pergi biar saya aja yanga jawab. *ganti baju ala professor* Sebenarnya Kyouya bisa kalah karena efek dari gigitan nyamuk yang dibuat oleh Shamal waktu itu, sehingga efeknya akan lebih kuat jika sang korban a.k.a Kyouya berada di tempat yang penuh bunga sakura. Hal itu disebab kan karena racun yang ditimbulkan oleh nyamuk tersebut seperti-

Mizuki: cut! Panjang bener si Author, ngejelasin?

Koza: kan saya mau ngejelasin proses terjadinya seorang Kyouya kalah dengan Nanas mesum –Mukuro-,

Mizawa: tapi nggak sepanjang itu Author,

Kyouya: che, ngapain juga kamu pakai baju ala professor gitu?

Koza: kan biar sesuai dengan apa yang aku jelaskan….

Mizawa: udah Author ganti aja bajunya!

Koza: hai' hai'

Mizuki: kalau masih belum jelas nanti Tanya sama Akira-sama aja ya, -maksudnya mangaka-nya aja-

**3. Tsuna-kun, kamu milih kyou-kun atau Muku-chan.**

Koza: Kyouya, sepertinya hari sial berpihak padamu ya. *nepuk-nepuk pundak Kyouya*

Kyouya: aku sudah cukup bersabar nahan diri untuk tidak meng-Kamikorosu orang dulu. ^^ *senyum-senyum ala malaikat*

Mizawa: tumben Kyouya senyum,

Kyouya: aku senyum karena Dino sudah janji akan memebelikan aku sepasang tonfa baru dan rumah baru untuk Hibird dan Roll.

Mizuki: kan disuruh jawab Tsuna, kenapa kalian ngobrol-ngobrol disini?

Mizawa: oh, iya kita lupa…

Koza: ok, Tsuna(mi)! jawab nih review!

Tsuna: *keluar dari rumah* ada apa sih Author! Ganggu orang pacaran aja,

Mizuki: itu loh, Tsuna-kun. Ada yang Tanya, kamu lebih milih siapa? Mukuro atau Kyouya?

Tsuna: udah mesti berapa kali dijelaskan? Aku hanya mau Enma-kun! Nggak mau yang lain!

Koza: bahaya ini, Tsuna(mi) ngamuk! *kabur duluan*

Mizuki+Mizawa: eh, Author! Jangan Kabur loe! *ngejar Author*

**4. Chrome, kok kamu betah ama mukuro**

Koza: kayaknya ini udah berapa kali di Tanya mulu deh, =="a

Mizawa: iya, dijawab nggak?

Mizuki: ya pasti lah dijawab! Mau gimana lagi?

Koza: yang jadi masalah itu, Chrome kita yang polos dan imut-imut itu sedang pergi rapat Fujoshi dengan chara fujoshi lain dari seluruh anime.

Mizawa: kok, gue gak diajak?

Mizuki: kan elu narator! Mana boleh!

Mizawa: yah, padahal aku mau ikut~ =3=

Koza: boleh nginjak muka dia gak? *nunjuk Mizawa*

Mizuki+Tsuna: boleh, sekalian aja buat mukanya sampai rata dengan tanah.

Koza: *mulai ngijak-ngijak/mem-bully Mizawa*

Mizuki: kasihan sekali pembaca harus melihat adegan seperti ini.. - _-

Tsuna: iya, aku malah lebih kasihan sama yang di-bully.. ._.

**5. Giotto, ukemu siapa sih?**

Koza: si Giotto kemana?

Lussuria: di hatimu~ 3

Koza: *nanya ke Squalo* nih, banci boleh ku buang ke laut gak?

Squalo: jangan, nanti lautnya tercemar sama ke-bancian-nya bisa-bisa semua makhluk laut jadi banci kayak dia, *nunjuk Lussuria*

Koza: trus, bolehnya diapakan?

Belphegor: di siksa aja kayak si Mizawa, ushishishi

Fran: kasihan senpai, nanti tempat sampahnya penuh sama mayat

Xanxus: biar gak penuh di buang ke TPB.

Koza: apaan tuh TPB?

Xanxus: Tempat Pembuangan Banci.

Giotto: jangan, disitu udah penuh juga,

Koza: nah, akhirnya si Giotto keluar juga.

Giotto: maaf Author-san saya habis dari rumah Cozart-kun, kan lama gak jumpa. ^^

Xanxus: jadi, 1st Vongola. Mesti kita buang kemana nih banci?

Giotto: taman lawang aja, lebih efisien.

Koza: ya udah, tapi sebelum itu kamu jawab dulu review di atas, Giotto.

Giotto: hai, Uke ya. Etto, menurut banyak fans-ku Uke-ku itu Tsuna-kun, kadang juga Alude-kun. ^^

Koza: jadi menurutmu siapa yang lebih pas?

Giotto: dua-duanya…

Mizuki: trus, Cozart di kemana kan?

Giotto: taruh di hatiku~ *blushing*

Koza: bahaya ini… ==

**6. selain balas dendam, kenapa muku-chan tertarik sama Tsuna**

Mukuro: kufufufu… biar lebih cepat, aku langsung jawab ya.

Koza: hmmm…. *tidur*

Mukuro: karena dia lemah, pengecut, dan gak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan Reborn.

Mizuki: segitu aja?

Mukuro: kufufufu… ya iyalah, emang apa lagi?

Mizuki: mungkin karena dia imut, mudah di-Bully, dan hal-hal penyiksaan.

Mukuro: maaf ya, walaupun saya mesum bukan berarti saya nggak sadar posisi.

Mizuki: emang posisimu apa?

Mukuro: kufufufu… Uke bang Byakuran, dan guardian dari Tsuna-kun.

Mizuki: tumben lu manggil dia pake 'bang'

Mukuro: kufufufu… salah ya?

Mizuki: nggak kok, ok. Kita lanjut~

**7. Kyouya, Mukuro, coba meng-seme Tsuna**

Mukuro: aku nggak mau, kufufufu…

Kyouya: aku nggak sudi.

Tsuna: aku masih ingin perawan.

Mizuki: intinya nggak ada yang mau kan?

M.K.T: iya!

Mizuki: M.K.T itu singkatan apa lagi?

Tsuna: itu singkatan dari Mukuro, Kyouya, Tsuna. Karena Author males nulis panjang-panjang jadi disingkat aja.

Mizuki: oh, begitu… berarti nama kalian itu saingan dari (helm) KYT ya?

Kyouya: Tanya Author…

Mizuki: iya nanti kalau dia sudah bangun.

**8. Ara sekarang aku ingin melihat pernikahan keluarga Vongola**

Mizuki: aduh, kenapa saya sendirian disini?

Mukuro: kufufufu… itu karena Author dengan seenaknya tidur di sana…

Tsuna: ditambah lagi Mizawa-san lagi dirawat di Rumah Sakit Namimori gara-gara habis di-bully Author.

Mizuki: sekarang yang aku mau Tanya siapa yang mau nikah duluan?

All Uke KHR: kami!

Mizuki: kok, Uke-nya yang semangat? Seme-nya nggak?

Byakuran: karena menurut semua Seme. Mereka hanya melakukan-nya biar Uke yang ngurus hal ini.

Mizuki: jadi semua ini? Yak, semua cepetan ganti baju di ruang ganti di belakang pelaminan.

5 jam kemudian…

Mizuki: sudah semua?

Uke: ya!

Mizuki: ok, mana perwakilan dari Seme dan perwakilan dari Uke?

Cozart: saya perwakilan Seme dan Gio-kun jadi perwakilan Uke. Karena yang seharusnya itu Alonso(1st Cavallone) dan Alaude-kun sedang misi, kami yang jadi perwakilan mereka semua.

Mizuki: ok kita mulai, saya nikahkan semua Seme KHR dengan semua Uke KHR dengan mas kawin emas seberat 300 kg di bayar tunai!

Cozart: saya terima nikahnya semua Seme KHR dengan semua Uke KHR dengan mas kawin emas seberat 300 kg dibayar tunai!

Mizuki: sah?

Saksi pernikahan: sah!

Koza: *baru bangun* ada apa ini?

Mizuki: ini Author, tadi ada review minta adakan pernikahan Vongola.

Koza: ohh, pake duit siapa?

Mizuki: semua Seme.

Koza: hmm, lancar gak?

Mizuki: lancar,

Koza: ohh, yaudah *balik tidur*

Mizuki: dasar Author *kemabali ke pesta pernikahan*

**dari,**

**Aihara-04**

Koza: yak, akhirnya selessai 1 chaptter juga…

Mizuki: Author ini, disaat terakhir malah tidur!

Mizawa: trus, dengan seenak jidatnya mem-bully-ku sampai masuk Rumah Sakit!

Koza: ah, berisik kalian semua!

Mizawa+Mizuki: *bungkem*

Koza: yak, segitu aja… maaf garing saya lagi gak ada bahan ngelucu sih.. ^^

Kapan-kapan nanti kita lanjukan di chap baru yaitu "everything". Bye-bye sampai jumpa! ^^/


End file.
